


Pretty Bird

by ReadingMittens



Series: Dick Grayson Angst [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dark Character, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, dark themes, dear god, do not read, i know im going to hell, this is my guilty pleasures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingMittens/pseuds/ReadingMittens
Summary: Based off the Arkham Knight video game. A very dark JayDick fanfiction. Extremely dark. Please pay attention to the tags for warnings. First chapter is short because it's to establish the situation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of my first fanfiction ever... I usually do roleplays but couldn't really find many for this pairing. Also, please note, I do not in any way see this as any form of canon or believe the characters (Jason) would act like this. I'm just a terrible human being.
> 
> Please pay attention to the tags for trigger warnings.
> 
> tumblr - ogboywonder.tumblr.com

His eyes were heavy, and he couldn't focus. Not on the voices whispering in the background or the light that lit up the room around him. Headaches were normal, whether from lack of sleep or a hit to the head, but God never as bad as this. It caused a groan to slip from his lips which ultimately caused one of the voice's attention. Something was wrong. When he attempted to move his arms, he couldn't. Well, at least he still had his legs. Spoke too soon. It seemed they were separately tied down as if whoever did it knew exactly how to keep Nightwing still. Next, his eyes opened. Mask was still on. That was a good thing at the moment. 

"No, no, no," The distorted voice spoke, heavy footsteps approaching Nightwing who desperately tried to focus on the figure. "No moving, only will make it worse, pretty bird." The nickname wrapped around the low voice as he leaned down to Nightwing. With an easy flick of his hand, the Arkham Knight easily dismissed the soldier in the room who he had been speaking with.

The Arkham Knight. That distorted voice managed to spark Dick's memory. A weak, breathy laugh escaped the man as he tried to straighten himself up somewhat, keeping his eyes glued to the man in front of him. Not giving into the fear or intensity of the situation kept him calm and alert. Not letting himself show pain to this enemy was important. By now, his vision had focused and finally tore his gaze away from the Knight for a moment, to take a quick glance at his current situation. On a table of some sort. His arms tied above his head and one leg tied firmly on one edge while the other tied down on the other. Not only that but around his waist was a tight rope that ensured his tight capture.

"Come on... No first date?" He tried to speak but it only came out in a weak whisper and another breathy laugh.

Slowly, Arkham Knight pulled away from Nightwing and took a few steps away towards the large doors of the room. He locked the doors, a loud click echoing throughout the room before he moved to approach the hero again. 

A small grunt escaped the red, bruised and bloody lips of Nightwing as he tried once again to focus on getting out of the bounds. No luck. This was strange, it wasn't good. All his knowledge about getting out of these situations seemed to fail. He didn't like that. Didn't like that this Knight had the upper hand.

The footsteps continued to approach the table. "Shh, don't strain yourself." The distorted voice was gone, replaced by a low, sultry voice that wrapped around each word almost as smoothly as the fingers that trailed along Nightwing's cheek, just below his mask where he glared up at the shadow of the Knight. "We can't have that now, can we Dickie?"

The voice was familiar to Nightwing's ears. And the little nickname only made a rush of panic flood through him despite how desperate he was trying to keep himself calm. Everything was fine. It didn't matter if this Knight knew who he was, knew what he was. Dick was quick to tug his head away from the gentle fingers, giving a huff. Dickie. He remembered the nickname. The same tone this Knight used with it was the same as...

"Jason..." Blue eyes narrowed behind the mask that was slowly being removed from his eyes by the younger man who now leaned closer. Jason was scarred, and clearly, sleep deprived. Clearly not himself. He was dangerous as the Arkham Knight, more than just a criminal. His eyes were haunted. It hurt Dick just to look at him. 

"Don't ruin this."

"No, Jas-" His words were cut off by the other's lips and Dick's eyes widened as he quickly moved his lips away from Jason, taking a shaky breath, staring up at the smirking face hovering right above his. Before the Knight could lean back in, there was a voice coming over the other's radio, one that called for his attention. 

"We'll finish this later, pretty bird. I'd be preparing myself if I were you." A small chuckle escaped the lips of Jason before he was slipping his helmet back on and heading towards the door where a few guards were, security to make sure Nightwing stayed in place. Stayed in line. To follow the Arkham Knight's orders. "Goodnight, Boy Wonder." The smirk was clear even through the voice modifier in the mask as he left the room and the guards entered, one with a syringe.

Despite his struggles once again, he couldn't escape the anesthesia. His eyes grew heavy and his energy was drained. As the ropes that once held him in place were undone, he tried with all the might he could gather to fight back. Only a weak punch was thrown before everything went dark and silent. He wasn't dead. If Jason wanted him dead he would have easily done it. Wouldn't have wasted all this time. Jason was rash and angry, he always had been, and Dick knew this. He was more dangerous than Scarecrow or Two-Face. Jason knew them. All of them. Knew their weaknesses. Knew how to control them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's starting to get really dark here. Smut is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so taken aback by the response this is getting. I imagined everyone would riot against me for this. xD But I do intend to take this a really dark and smutty route so a little warning for future chapters.

The eyes of Dick Grayson were still heavy as he pulled himself into consciousness. Nothing hurt. Well, nothing new at least. Not except the tug on his heartstrings remembering what had happened, remembering the events before the darkness. Jason... He was alive. There was a relief of happiness there, but to know and understand all he's done as the Arkham Knight. That hurt. More than a headache he felt earlier. Jason was in pain, he could see it in his eyes. It brought pain to Dick...

If only he could have been better... Been there for Jay... Been faster... If only he could have saved him...

These thoughts easily clouded his mind as he slowly was able to regain his focus on his new position. No longer was he on a table, but propped up a bit more somewhere. Against a headboard, he soon figured out. Still, his arms were tied tightly above his head, wrists aching from the struggles he was constantly giving. However, the ropes around his waist were gone. Yet the ropes around his legs at the bottom of the bed were still in place. No wonder the Arkham Knight knew how to keep Nightwing still, how to catch him, how to put a divide between him and Batman. It was frustrating more than anything. Jason would be one step ahead of any plan because he would know their way of thinking.

For right now, Jason being alive and against them wasn't his main concern. His main concern was the fact that his Nightwing costume was nowhere in sight. Only the differing shades of his skin from bruises to scars. He narrowed his eyes at this. He felt vulnerable, exposed. He recalled the night of Blockbuster's death when he felt vulnerable and exposed to Tarantula. He tried once again the struggle against the ropes.

"I've got you, sh, it's alright." The soft and low voice whispered into his ear and caused Dick to cease his struggles, a shiver running down his spine before turning his head slightly. Blue eyes met the hard, gray eyes of Jason. It took another moment for Dick to realize the hands that were moving on his body. Jason's hands as they moved across each scar, every inch of his skin. 

From looking at Jason, Dick noticed he was clothed. Not in some heavy Arkham Knight gear, but just enough to make Dick feel even worse about all of this. More uneasy. So much of him wanted to put trust into Jason, to believe this wasn't real, that Jason was only acting to get close to Scarecrow. It wasn't. "Jason, don't continue with this. Let us help, let me help."

"Don't worry," Jason began as he slowly moved onto the bed, slowly climbing over Dick. "You'll help me. I know you will, pretty bird... So pretty. Always pretty." One knee dug into the bed on either side of Dick before a rough hand suddenly grabbed Dick's sharp jaw. This caused Dick to be forced to stare up at Jason. "Now, you're my pretty bird." With a smirk on his lips, Jason forced his lips onto Dick's harshly despite the clear protests Dick attempted to give before reluctantly melting into the kiss, unable to hold himself back.

The first place Jason's hands focused on was moving down his body, towards his crotch area. As his lips moved for the soft lips to Dick's nick, Jason whispered soft words feeling Dick slowly relax. "That's a good birdie... Maybe I'll make you my pet." A low chuckle escaped him before suddenly grasping Dick's cock tightly in his hand, smirking at the sound of Dick gasping. 

"Please..."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Being my pet. All mine. I'd love to see Bat's face when he sees you on your knees for me." He growled as he slowly, torturingly slowly, began to move his hand along Dick's shaft, lifting his head up slightly to watch the man's reaction. Their eyes met, and Jason was able to clearly see the struggle in his eyes, desperate to fight against it yet unable to, wanting to submit. And that was exactly what Jason wanted. To put Dick, Bruce's precious and pure son, through more than the Joker put Jason through. More than just tormenting words and physical pain. Jason didn't just want to break Dick, he wanted to own him. To crush him then rebuild him as his own.

Dick was struggling. Not physically, but it was taking everything he had not to completely melt into Jason. His words were dark and dangerous, sending more chills down his spine. Being strong was the main focus for Dick right now, to try to ignore his words, to try to rid of the warm feeling fluttering through him at the torturing strokes from Jason's hand. "Don't do something... you'll regret." His words were shaky with heavy breathing, trying to control himself despite how easily Jason was beginning to grasp his hold over Dick.

Jason knew this man well. Admired him while growing up like most kids did. Even as Robin, he looked up to Nightwing, admired Dick Grayson, the pure and perfect. To think only years later he would have the same man shivering beneath him was unimaginable. But now, Jason was sure to enjoy every minute of it. To bring Dick Grayson down to his weakest, to see him humiliated and destroyed. In no time, Jason would have the Boy Wonder wrapped around his finger. To have him begging for even the smallest of touches, have him cum on command. Have complete control over him. At these thoughts, Jason decided to tighten his grasp slightly, enough to cause a bit of pain but more pleasure for Dick before suddenly quickening his strokes.

The sound of Dick's gasps was music to his ears, smirking as he watched the struggle in the man's eyes beneath him. Watching as his expression contorted into pain and pleasure. "Be a good boy... Just let go." Jason purred into the other's ear, smirking as he continued, determined to get Dick off with nothing else but his hand and words. "Cum for me, I'll make your feel good. Be mine, pretty bird." He breathed out, paying close attention to the trembles of the other's body, the quickening of his breath and heavy pants until finally, Dick couldn't hold himself back anymore.

It had taken every ounce of Dick's self-control to compose himself for this long. But Jason's words weren't any help. Neither were the soft pleas escaping the acrobat's lips in hopes Jason would release him. No such luck. His body soon took over and was gasping, shifting in the bonds as the stirring in his abdomen began until he came on Jason's hand. With heavy eyes, Dick let his head fall back, exhausted as he tried to catch his breath.

His mouth was suddenly covered- or more someone had slipped something into his mouth. Wet fingers.

"How do you taste? Not as good as you could, I assume. But we'll make sure you're at your peak soon enough, Dickiebird." The smirk was evident in Jason's voice as he cleaned off his hand in Dick's mouth before suddenly tugging it out, eyes glued onto Dick. "We'll fix you up, don't worry your pretty little head about it." His fingers gently moved along his swollen lips now, grinning.

"Jason, don't-" The words were suddenly cut off by something else in his mouth. A gag. Dick narrowed his eyes at Jason, trying to speak his protests against the gag, but they were only muffled.

Jason was beginning to climb off the bed with a light chuckle escaping him as he glanced over Dick in the bed. He was starting to slip on his Arkham Knight gear, just watching as Dick struggled on the bed. It was amusing, really, and incredibly mesmerizing. All he wanted to do was stay and continue. But the process couldn't be rushed. It was going to be hard to hold himself back after these times. "We'll continue this later, I hope you're comfortable." Another light chuckle before Jason grabbed Dick's jaw to make him look at him. Gray eyes took in the other's entire expression, how helpless he looked with the gag yet still tried to act as if strong and in control. 

After slipping the helmet on, Jason released the other before leaving the room, locking it securely. Two soldiers remained outside the room to make sure his little pet didn't run away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason continues his work on two of Gotham's favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really struggling for inspiration and such at the moment. Hoping to get some muse from a few roleplay searches I've put out. That usually helps. So, I apologize for the sucky chapter!

A week. A full week the Knight and Scarecrow's reign ruled over Gotham. And Dick Grayson was forced to watch. Flinching each time a bullet was fired in front of him. Wincing every time he saw a body fall to the ground. All the struggling against bonds. All the punishments he had received from the Knight. He couldn't call him Jason. This wasn't the little wing he knew.

Helpless. Dick was forced to stay in place while watching the fight. Even after a day, he could remember the fight in vivid details. Every time Jason pulled a gun out, everytime he aimed it. Every time Bruce disappeared to be concealed by the darkness of shadows. And what could his ward do? Barely give fearful struggles against his bonds. He was afraid. Afraid of what punishment Jason would give him if he provoked him. Every time, Dick was sure it couldn't possibly get any worse. It couldn't hurt more. Then, Jason Todd proved him wrong. The man built him up before smashing him back down.

"Oh, sweet bird." The light voice filled the air as Dick quickly backed away into the corner, eyes wide even in the darkness of the small room. A storage closet in the base that Dick had been kept in securely with his hands and feet forced together. As the light filled the small space, Dick shrunk away more, fighting away the whimper that wanted to escape his dry throat. 

Dark hair swept over his eyes as he stared up at Jason without his helmet who was kneeling down to Dick. All week Dick had been given nothing but pain and suffering. It had been so long since he had heard even a remotely gentle voice. 

He couldn't help but lean into the soft touch of the Arkham Knight as a soft gloved hand caressed the bruised cheek of Nightwing. Blue eyes remained glued to Jason, taking the time to enjoy the thumb that was brushing his cheekbone affectionately. Blue eyes that were full of tears, pleading for something. Something different than what he had been pleading for lately. He was asking for permission. And Jason knew this.

Knight smiled. He nodded slightly.

Dick quickly moved close to Jason who scooped the smaller man into his arms, holding him close to his chest. "You must be cold. You're shivering." He noted, pressing such soft kissed to whatever skin he could reach of Dick's. 

Bruised and scarred skin was normal for Dick Grayson. However, to the extent of having more black and blue on his body than his usual light skin tone. Everything hurt. No armor. The only thing he wore was that damn Robin costume of his. How long it had been. Most likely tailored at some point by Todd to fit Dick at least somewhat better. But that was the least of his concerns at the moment. Right now, all he cared about was the warmth Jason was offering him, letting him curl up against his chest, enjoying the soft words spoken to him.

"My poor Dickie..." He could feel the warm breath against his skin between kisses. "Look what he's caused you..." More kisses. "Such a precious and beautiful piece of work."

The heavy footsteps from Jason were heard falling on the floor and Dick instinctively flinched at each step. All the times he dreaded hearing those footsteps to approach him. Dick just clung to the man tighter, closing his eyes and taking shaky breaths. There was an odd sense of protection that Jason's arms gave him. And Dick couldn't decide if he liked it or not.

No, he wouldn't succumb to these gentle words and soft touches. Not after what happened to Bruce. Hell, Dick wasn't even sure where Batman was at the moment. A part of him was afraid of the answer. Didn't want to know what he caused Bruce. He was afraid of the look of disappointment on Bruce's face when he saw Dick this torn down. Dick Grayson had failed the most important person to him. Not just failed him but hurt him. Worse than anyone ever could. And Jason knew these thoughts. Of course, he did, Dick was the golden child of Bruce Wayne. Todd didn't hesitate to exploit these thoughts.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head," The voice breathed. "I'll take care of you. Better than that _bastard_ ever could, shh..."

When Dick was released from the arms and placed on a soft surface, he quickly opened his eyes again to look back at Jason pleadingly. He didn't want the soft touches to end. After all the harsh treatment, Dick needed it. Needed the affection. He was always the more touchy feely type person. The deprivation was just as much torture as the rest of Jason's torments.

Jason didn't even glance down at Dick before walking away from the area in the bedroom. The same bedroom Dick had been when Jason... Jason brought him to release. The memory brought a shiver to Dick as he brought his knees to his chest before finally taking in where he sat. A cage. Big enough for Dick to feel some space, but small enough for him to feel cramped. Worse than the closet. It felt like he was suffocating. Panic was once again beginning to settle in as his fingers laced through the bars of the locked door in front of him of the cage, looking pleadingly at Jason again.

"Better than the closet I believe," Jason crouched down in front of the cage, a grin on his face as he reached a single finger through the bars to press his index finger under Dick's chin. "At least you have light. And I'll be here to keep you warm. Consider it your own little bedroom." He leaned forward so his face was mere centimeters from the cage, watching as Dick leaned forward, desperate to feel Jason's lips.

On the wall across the large bedroom hung a cowl. Black and bat-like. Batman's cowl. A trophy of sorts for Jason's victory over the old man. A reminder that Bruce Wayne had been no match, never stood a chance against his greatest failure.

Jason decided to amuse Dick, leaning a bit more so Dick could finally reach his lips. Even his lips were cold. It made him smile more.

The torment and pain in Dick's pools of blue were enough for something to stir in the pit of Jason's stomach. To see the man brought down to this. In a cage, desperate for even the smallest bit of affection. In the Boy Wonder's old Robin suit that was proof, Dick had grown a bit since leaving Batman's side. But Jason didn't mind the tight fit. In fact, it made it all the better. To see Dick forced into such humiliation was his entertainment.

Still, he wasn't ready. He wasn't completely submissive yet. Not the way Jason wanted him, _needed_ him to be. Oh, Bruce would be just as humiliated to see Dick bowing down to the Arkham Knight, to Jason. It was something Jason was planning very carefully for the old man in the heavily guarded cells.

"My caged little bird."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm unsure what I should do with Bruce in this after Jason shows Dick to him? I really don't know honestly. So, I made a poll. I put some pretty basic option and left it open so you could add your own! https://goo.gl/znZB39


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason continues his work on Dick through words and actions. Bruce Wayne is in some deep trouble this time. Dick is struggling to hold onto himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not having a lot of muse lately to write on my own which sucks but I'm in love with this idea, I just can't find much inspiration for it. I'm not gonna stop writing, of course, but updates are probably being slowed down a bit. I'm trying to keep the quality up as well!

_Deep breaths. Control your breathing. If he wanted you dead, he would have killed you already._ It was hard to breathe with the boot on his neck. Once again, Dick found himself being humiliated in front of men that had questioned the Arkham Knight. To show the strength he had. Enough to break Nightwing. Once the boot was lifted, Dick was quick to take a deep breath, swallowing hard. There was a boot print on his neck now, and his hands were tied tightly together as well as his feet. Jason still couldn't trust his bird not to fly away. After all, they weren't called the flying Graysons for nothing.

"Kiss," A firm, stern voice as Jason glared at the three men who were watching the situation unfold.

Without a word of protest, Dick scrambled in front of the Knight, leaning his head down to press soft kisses on the man's boots. He had done worse in front of others at the Knight's request. Nightwing had become the Arkham Knight's toy, an example. It was clear from the soldiers' shifting how uncomfortable they were watching, especially with the Knight watching them through the helmet.

The strong, gloved hand of the Knight suddenly grabbed the hair tightly of the young Grayson, pulling him up to his feet. The grip was enough to make his scalp ache. But he didn't complain. Another hand grabbed his bruised jaw tightly, forcing Dick to look at the men while the Knight turned him around so the man's back was pressed against the Knight's suit.

"Now," The distorted voice began, keeping his tight grip on the Grayson's jaw while his other hand released the dark hair to travel down the Robin suit. "Imagine how strong this one was... Trained by Batman himself, and God knows who else. If I'm able to do this with just a month, imagine what I could do you weak scum like the three of you." It didn't matter. The three were already marked for death. But Dick needed this. Needed to know that even if he behaved, he was destined for a life of humiliation with Jason. A life of control. "And he's only alive because he's important... Not to mention pretty." 

Something was shoved into one of Dick's tied hands. "Do it... and maybe I'll allow you to help out Daddy Bat's." He whispered in Dick's ear, releasing the tight ropes from his wrists. There were dark red marks around the wrists. It made Jason smirk, stepping back to admire the beauty of his work for a moment. To enjoy the sight of contemplating on Dick.

Jason wasn't about to give Dick a fully loaded gun. Rubber bullets. Wouldn't penetrate the Knight's armor, and would barely penetrate the soldier's armor. But he didn't want Dick to truly kill them. No, he wanted to see what the big bird would do, if he would choose to disregard Bruce's whole 'no killing' rule in order to follow his orders, or if he would disobey. Quite the entertainment, breaking Grayson was the most amusement he had in so long. 

He was torn. Did he go against Batman in order to help him? Did he take away three men's lives? Could he disobey the Knight? No. He couldn't. It would mean nothing good. Bruce would understand. He had to. Batman would understand. 

Dick raised the gun.

Batman would understand.

Dick pulled the trigger three times. One for each man.

But they didn't fall, only took a few steps back. Not long after was the Knight filling their bodies with bullets so their blood soaked the ground. Blue eyes fell onto the bodies. On the blood that reached his naked feet. Control your breathing. Panic was starting to set in. He dropped the gun, his hands trembling as he tried to back away. With his feet still tied together, Dick stumbled back. Jason caught him and swept him off the floor. Panicked breaths shook Dick's body as he stared at the three men. "He's filled your head with lies."

Soft words instead of the rough distortion of the Knight's voice. "But we're fixing you. Shh, don't worry." He breathed softly, breathing light kisses along his skin. Anywhere but on his lips. Anywhere but where Dick wanted- needed the attention. "What would Brucey say... To see you have a gun raised at three men. Criminal or not. You would be going against everything he taught you. Everything you are." His words were still gentle as Jason moved to untie the rope that held Dick's feet together. "But you did as I ordered. You're heading in the right direction. There's still plenty of work to be done on you, but don't worry... I'll fix you."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Without the rope, Jason would need a new way to keep Dick close. A way where Dick would feel as if he was more trusted, more free in a sense. Jason wanted him to feel trapped. An obvious solution. Grant him with the collar as a gift. 

Smiling sweetly, Jason knelt down beside the cage Dick sat in. "Pretty bird," He spoke softly, meeting Dick's red and swollen eyes. Crying. Jason was surprised he had any tears left. "For your behavior, I've gotten you a gift." A blue collar. "It matches your eyes. Come." Jason gestured for his pet to move forward. Because that was all Dick was, his pet. The man's reluctance about the collar did not go unnoticed as he shifted towards Jason in the cage, sticking out his neck a bit to allow the other to put the collar on. 

"Don't you like it? I put a lot of effort in it... For you." His calloused fingers gently caressed the bruised cheek of the man. 

"I-I do like it, sir." Sir. Jason had been sure to install that into Dick. Exactly what the Joker had managed to get Jason to call him. But Joker was unable to finish his work on Jason, but Dick... Well, he wouldn't be as lucky and Jason was sure to take better care of him.

The sweet smile returned to Jason and he leaned forward to press a kiss along Dick's hairline before hooking a single finger into the collar to give a tug on it, watching Dick be forced to lurch forward. Jason pulled him out of the cage, grinning as he crawled out. "You've been worried about him, haven't you?" Grabbing the dark hair of the man, Jason pulled him to his knees. Never again would he have Dick stand on his feet unless necessary. "Naturally. He tried to raise you like a son... But abandons you when you most need it. Ignores you when it benefits himself." He spoke the toxic words to Dick, hooking a rope onto the collar.

"Do you want to see him?"

Dick felt nervous. More than he had before with Jason. He wasn't sure of the answer. He wasn't sure what he genuinely wanted anymore. Most of his choices were made by Jason now. A single day without Jason now would... It would drive Dick mad. He depended on the other man now. Needed him despite how horrible and how much he hated it. Bruce would hate him. The look of disappointment would break him. To see him brought to this.

"Yes,"

A pleased look appeared on Jason's expression while his fingers brushed lightly through Dick's untidy hair, smiling still. He was growing thin, losing muscle. It was unacceptable. Jason would be making sure Dick would keep up his health, one way or another. Dick was a beauty as if specifically chiseled out by the Gods. And he was all Jason's. Possessiveness began to overcome him as he tugged the man forward a bit so he was on his hands and knees now.

"Your hands are free," A low voice began while Jason began to remove his clothing. "So are your feet. Use them." He spoke sternly, tugging Dick over to the bed as Jason sat on it, smirking down at him as his fingers lightly caressed the man's features. "You will stay on the floor. You don't deserve the bed, right?" A nod from Dick. Jason removed his pants and underwear quickly, completely naked in front of the Boy Wonder, grabbing his jaw again to lock him in a kiss. Dick practically melting into it, letting out a muffled whimper. Jason pulled on the man's lower lip, biting lightly on it, just enough so it drew blood. 

Slowly, he pulled his lips away, staring into the eyes of Dick Grayson. "You're mine. No one else's. You're nothing without me. My pet. My sweet bird. You deserve nothing. You're spoiled by me. You owe me everything." He growled before shoving the man's face towards his erect cock, sighing slowly as he leaned back on his hands. "Another present for you. Be grateful." He spoke sternly.

Once Dick understood what Jason expected, he quickly moved to wrap his lips around the cock. In his mouth, it was... Comfortable, nice, familiar. He enjoyed it. Wanting to feel it thrusting into him as he was driven against the wall by Jason. His mouth was still being worked on by Jason, working on holding his breath, how to hold back any gags, how to take in his cock completely.

Now, Dick focused on the soaking cock that was filling his mouth, stuffing it while his tongue ran along it, sucking. 

"Good boy..." The praise came out in a groan while Jason watched, his fingers still moving slowly and gently through the man's hair lovingly. But it wasn't long before Jason became impatient before he began to thrust into the man's mouth. The sound of Dick gagging, feeling him forced to take all of his cock in with each thrust, it only brought Jason closer, panting heavily. 

When he finally came, he made sure Dick had gotten all of the cum down his throat, grinning down at him as their eyes met. Jason's eyes traveled to the clear bulge- well, larger than the normal - bulge in the other's pants. "You enjoyed that... Enjoyed pleasing me..." He continued to grin, watching as Dick nodded eagerly, smirking as he saw the pleading in his eyes. "No touching yourself until I'm back. I'll make it worth your while. If you do, I'll be very disappointed in you." Jason breathed out, enjoying the weak whimper of protest that came from Dick. 

"In," A stern order from Jason as he directed Dick into the cage, locking it securely before slipping his clothes back on. "You'll see Brucey soon, don't you worry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decide Bruce Wayne's fate: https://goo.gl/znZB39


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick has had enough and pushed too far. Jason continues to enjoy every moment. Bruce hates every moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a long one. I've decided where to go with this and it'll happen in the next chapter!
> 
> I'm not sure how good this fic honestly is, I have no idea what I'm doing.

Maybe he was ready. Maybe Nightwing was ready to be let off his leash, ready for Jason to show off to Batman. Just maybe.

A strong hand wrapped tightly around the throat of Dick Grayson, pulling the man against his own bare body, letting his hard cock rub against his back. "I can see your hatred in your eyes... You cared for the little bird?" He let out a low chuckle. No, Jason wasn't about to go as low as killing replacement, just a kid. But Dick didn't need to know that. All he needed to know was the bloody Robin cape Jason had thrown at him.

Dick has realized that trying to make Jason happy wasn't doing anything to help the situation. Too long Dick had allowed himself to be weak, to submit to Jason, to let him continue with his terror. 

"You're not on your knees," Jason pointed on, grinning. No, Dick wasn't broken, not yet at least. The hate and rage were practically radiating off Nightwing. Without a collar, without restraints, he wondered what Dick was going to try. He wanted to amuse the other, wanted entertainment. And maybe he just really wanted a strong reason to put the other through punishment. 

Jason never used the same punishment. He didn't want Dick to get used to a single punishment.

Silence from Dick before Jason easily shoved the man to the floor on his knees. "You're unhappy? Sad the little birdie's gone?" He grinned, amused by the glare he received from Dick at this. The moment he saw Dick launch himself was the moment Jason shoved him harshly to the ground on his back, knocking the air out of him. 

While Dick gasped for air, he had so many furious thoughts rushing through his mind. Thoughts of anger and hatred, revenge and vengeance. Wanting to rip Jason apart and- _oh God._

He wasn't able to get much of his breath back before feeling the sole of Jason's leather boot pressed into his cock, pulling a pained groan from Dick. Once again he was glaring up at Jason from below him. It was infuriating.

"Now, that's not very nice." A teasing voice from Jason who easily dug his boot deeper into the sensitive area. "Hmm, looks like you'll have to be locked away until you cooperate." No one would reach Dick's eyes except for Jason until Dick couldn't think on his own until Dick had become nothing but a mindless toy for Jason to play with whenever he pleased. "What else should I do, hm? Can't let you go so easily unpunished."

This was going to be Jason's biggest step with his work on Dick. A strong punishment.

And he had it planned out so perfectly. Nothing and no one would go near to pleasuring Dick, not until Jason decided, not until Dick was kissing the floor he walked on, not until he worshipped him. 

"Fuck you,"

Now, this caught Jason's attention, hearing the venomous words from Dick. He smirked down at the other, moving to grab his throat tightly again before pulling him to his feet, slamming him to the wall while his other hand moved quickly to get a struggling Dick tied tightly to the wall in a nice 'X' shape.

"Can't have you using language like that... You need to learn your manners. Looks like the perfect Dick Grayson isn't so pure after all." Jason let out a low chuckle. "Well, we're far from you being pure by now." Jason taunted while moving to the corner of the room.

"You're sick, this is wrong, Jason." Dick's voice is sharp and stern, glaring at Jason. He hated how much he didn't want to say these things, didn't want to disrespect his master.

Jason suddenly grabbed a fistful of Dick's hair, pulling his head back slightly. "No, no, that's not what you said when you were begging me to fuck you last night." He growled. Jason refused to fuck Dick, not yet. He easily slipped a gag into Dick's mouth, a ball gag that was able to keep his mouth open yet quiet.

His hands began to move over the naked body of DIck Grayson, grinning as he watched the angered expression on the other. "I'm going to break you. You're going to worship the ground I walk on." He growled lowly. "And you'll learn how to serve me properly." He grinned before roughly releasing Dick's hair. Suddenly, Jason pushed a cock ring onto Dick's revealed cock. He smirked.

"No cumming until I allow it. Hell, you won't be able to breathe unless I allow it."

Slowly, Jason wrapped his hand around Dick's throat, watching as the man struggled desperately in his grasp, in the bonds. He wondered if Bruce was enjoying the show. The camera in the corner of the room was there only for Bruce to watch as his son was broken. And Bruce had no choice but to watch, helpless in his imprisonment.

It wasn't until he was watching Dick start to lose consciousness did Jason release him to leave Dick breathing heavily through his nose, glaring at Jason. "Tsk, you know, you were doing so good, pretty bird. So obedient and submissive. Thought I might be getting close to breaking you." He grinned, stepping back from the man to move to the side of the room.

When Jason returned to Dick, he had a bullwhip in one hand and a vibrator in the other. The vibrator was slowly pushed into Dick, smirking when he managed to pull a groan from Dick.

"The quicker you give it, the quicker it's all over." He breathed out to Dick, smirking. When only receiving a glare in response, Jason lifted the whip so it landed harshly against Dick's skin.

* * *

Every moment of Dicks's torment was filmed and watched by Bruce. And Jason knew this. This was his way of trying to break Bruce in his own way. And the room he was in, the guards, stripped from his utility belt, there was no way out, no way he could avoid hearing Dick's screams, avoid seeing when Dick was forced to his knees in front of Jason. Every time Dick was forced to plead, to beg, and many other things that Bruce was desperately trying to clear from his mind.

Until eventually, the video feed was turned off. Bruce wasn't sure if he should be relieved or worried. It had been so long, or at least it felt like it had been so long. So long he had been in this room, so long he had been captured, and so long he had to watch.


End file.
